Aisuru
by Aminatsu032
Summary: ONESHOT: "Dear Diary," she wrote, "From now on, I'll forget about him." And so she did, only to find him leaving.


"_Dear Diary,_

_I've had it.  
I've realized I liked him a long time ago, but I know there will never be a chance for him to feel the same way.  
I've carried this lump on my heart for long—looking at him, while he never looked at me._

_It hurts._

_So I've decided, Dear Diary, that from now on, I'll forget him…"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Aisuru  
**_Written by: Aminatsu032_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**ONESHOT:**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The brunette walked in the roads of the Alice Academy. The wind blew gently on her pale skin as she looked at the blue sky.

She smiled at herself.

'_It's been three months…' _she thought, _'Three months since I decided I'd forget about him."_

It was hard at first, of course, but in the end, she didn't want the one to be crying over something that was impossible to happen in the first place.

"Hey, polka-dots," someone called from near her.

She turned her head and saw a certain raven-haired boy looking at her with his cold and usual expression.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mikan asked.

Natsume stayed silent for a while, but then after some time, stood up from the ground and approached the brunette. "I found this under the table. I figured it must be yours."

He handed him a pink laced spiral notebook.

Mikan immediately recognized it and snatched in from his hand. "A-ah, yeah. It's mine."

Both didn't say a word after that. Only what they could hear was the chirping of the birds and the rush of wind.

"Is it true?" Natsume asked, breaking the silence.

Mikan looked shocked, but tried to remain calm and cool. "Wh-what's true? What do you mean."

"What you wrote on your diary," Natsume answered in a low voice.

Mikan opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.

What was she supposed to tell him? That it was true because of how he treated her? Like trash? But what does she get in lying, anyway? Everything was over, right?

"I-it was," Mikan murmured, but enough for Natsume to hear.

"…_from now on, I'll forget about him…"_

These words echoed on Natsume's mind. Each letter piercing like a knife on his heart.

He closed his fists hard and pinned the shocked brunette to the tree he was leaning on a while ago.

"'Forget about him, huh?'" Natsume repeated the words to the brunette.

Mikan gulped hard. What was he about to do?

Mikan's eyes widened when she felt Natsume's lips on hers. Mikan felt her heartbeat go louder and louder until it was the only thing she could hear. And of no control of her body, Mikan slapped the raven-haired boy hard.

Natsume's head tilted sideways, his eyes wide open in shock.

Mikan's sight began to blur when she looked at him and before she knew it, tears began to roll down her rosy cheeks.

"H-how could you?" she said, her voice shaking in range. "How could you do that? After you've ignored me? After all those times I've wasted so that you could look at me, you do this?!"

Natsume couldn't say a word. He didn't know what he had done. Maybe it was the pain he felt, reading those words and hearing that it was true. His heart couldn't take it—he just couldn't take it anymore.

It was not he didn't love her. It was…it was…what was it for? To protect her? Or because he loved the way she always ran after her all this time? So that's it…it was because he thought of himself.

"Why did you suddenly kiss me?!" Mikan continued, sourly, "I thought you knew what I wanted when you read my diary!"

"What? That you never want to see my dammed face again?!" Natsume snapped at her, looking at Mikan straight in the eye.

Mikan bit her lower lips hard as she muttered the word, "Yes."

Natsume looked away and turned around. "Tch. I see."

The raven-haired boy gathered all his courage to tell her the words he wanted to say to her since the start of the week, "Then you won't. I'll be leaving the academy tomorrow. Goodbye."

His last words pierced like a knife on her fragile heart. Leaving? He was…leaving?

Every step he took, she felt the pain greater and greater in her heart. She sank to the ground, endless tears falling from her auburn eyes.

What was she thinking? She only wished her pain would lessen—but it didn't. It was worse.

Now her pain was something she'll be carrying years in the future.

**-the end-**

**Author's notes:**

_Well how'd 'ya like that? XP  
Heartbreaking, eh?  
How did my second oneshot make you feel?  
Sad, happy, angry?  
XD Tell me and go press that square Go button down there. :)_

_Love,  
Aminatsu032_


End file.
